The Riddle of the Puzzle
by DarkAvenger69
Summary: Au...Yugi and his friends get set back to ancient Egypt..A curse, a destiny...What's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own and/or make any sort of profit via Yu Gi Oh.

I'm just an average girl with to much time on her hands...and a very pervert(overactive) mind.

Chapter 1

Joey woke up with his head pounding and sand on his tan face. His warm chocolate eyes blinked, clearing away some of the sand that had gotten in them, and he noticed that all around him there was sand, miles and miles of pure white sand. 'Wha' tha fuck happen'!' Joey thought 'lets see, I was at Yug's and we...Fuck where is Yug', Ryou, and Marik!' Joey scanned the area for his friends. A few feet away from him laid three bodies, none of them moving. Joey raced to the nearest one, by the size he guessed that it was Ryou since he was smaller than Marik but bigger than Yugi.

"Ryou! Ryou, bud wake up!" Joey shook Ryou's shoulders, sand falling from their clothes because of the force.

"Hmm? Joey?" Ryou's voice came out in a rasp. His doe brown eyes squinting up at him.

"Yeah, ya O.K. man?"

"Yes, where are Yugi and Marik? Bloody Hell, we're in a desert?" Ryou looked around at the endless sand and deducted that they were in some desert, but that was impossible. They had been at Yugi's house and in his room, watching as Yugi finally finished a puzzle he was given seven years ago by his grandfather.

"Yeah, in a desert and Yug and Marik are o'er there." Joey pointed to the two other bodies, one was being to push itself onto his knees, by the pointy hair it had to be Yugi.

"Yugi!" Ryou scrambled to Yugi, while Joey walked to Marik.

"Ryou, what happened. All I remember is a bright light, when I put the final piece in the puzzle and now we're in the middle of the desert and my puzzle's turned into some sort of werid necklace" Yugi said, his amethyst eyes wide with confusion and fear. Around his neck hung the pyramid puzzle, it had shrunken and attached itself to the leather buckle collar that Yugi always wore. The golden pyramid shined in the harsh sunlight.

"I do not know. But Marik and Joey are here as well." And speak of the devils and so they shall appear. Joey and Marik walked up to them, Marik crossed his arms and glared at nothing in particular.

"Shrimp, you better have a damn good explanation." Marik growled, his lilac eyes narrowing and his mouth became a hard line.

"I..I don't know what happened. But my Granpa said something about a riddle that goes with the Millennium puzzle."

"So tha thin's cursed!" Joey exclaimed, running his fingers through his golden hair, his coffee eyes looked worried.

"Not exactly. It was just a simple riddle." Yugi frowned, playing with the medium size gold up side down pyramid on his collar.

"What did the riddle say." interrupted Ryou

"_When the Millennium is complete, _

_new and old souls shall meet._

_The Kings of Past_

_Will love at last. _

_When betrayal looms;_

_love guides from doom. _

_Once in time you have gone_

_nothing can be undone._

_Only the those destined _

_shall find happiness._"

"What kind of fucked up riddle is that!" Marik kicked some of the sand. They all frozen when they heard screams, women judging by the high pitch. They looked at each other and with out a word they raced towards the screams.

Joey and Marik were the first to see the horrifying scene. There were some tents and six men on horses were killing the males of the tribe and capturing the women. Blood stained the white ground and the pained yells and groans of the fallen men filled the air.

"Yugi, Ryou! You two get the women. We will take care of the bandits." Marik barked, running to a fallen sword. He picked up and swung at one of the horses.

"Right, be careful!" Yugi and Ryou ran the opposite way to where the women had been tied up.

Joey snatched up some sand and ran up to the closest horsemen. He grabbed the reins and threw the sand into the man's face. The man shrieked, falling off of his brown mare. The mare panicked when her rider lost control, she would have run off if Joey had not held firm on her rein. He quickly tied her to a nearby tent pole, before running back into the fight.

One of the guy's friends, pushed Joey from behind and they fell to the ground. Joey punched, kicked, and clawed at his attacker until he final was able to knock him out, but before the man stabbed a short knife into Joey's upper arm.

Marik had already take out one of the bandits, when the last of them decided to retreat.

"Brothers! We must flee." A bandit, probably the leader, called out.

Joey and Marik watched them run off into the desert, making sure that they did not turn back, before going over to where Yugi and Ryou were trying to calm the women and children down. Some of the remaining tribe men, stood near then as if on guard.

"Joey!" Yugi and Ryou exclaimed at the same time. They rushed over to where Joey stood, clenching his injured arm. Blood stained his shirt and seeped through his fingers.

"Dude, you seriously need to be more careful." Marik smirked, although his friends counld see the worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Dis is nothin' ta worry ova." Joey smiled as he straighted his back and let Ryou wrap an arm around him for support.

"I am thankful, strangers, for helping our humble tribe when in need. I am Alim" An old man with a long white beard and a kind face stepped out from amongst the men. His wrinkled face was kind and, although he bent over his cane a bit, there was an air of power around him.

"No problem." Ryou smiled at Alim. He knew that this must be the tribe leader, because the rest of his people showed him respect. "Can you tell us where we are?"

"You are in the heart of Egypt, near the Great Pharaoh's palace."

Yugi and his friends looked at each other in shock. How in the world did they get in Egypt? Did the puzzle somehow teleport them?

"What year is this." Yugi asked, Alim looked at Yugi and immediately went to his knees, pressing his head to the sandy ground.

"My Pharaoh! I beg forgiveness for not recognizing you earlier."

"Pharaoh?" Joey, Marik, and Ryou said at once, while Yugi looked bewilderedly at Alim.

"I'm not the Paraoh."

"But, sire, you look very much alike" Alim protested, raising his head to stare at Yugi. Taking in the spiked hair, soft purple eyes, and cherub face, Alim realized that this young child was indeed not their king. The Pharaoh was known to have ruby red eyes and sharp features.

"My name is... Layth(Lion)." Yugi decided not to use their real names. Joey and the rest seemed to silently agreed to do the same, luckily since Yugi's grandfather is an egyptogist they had learned how to speak in a good array of languages. Arabic being one of them.

"Layth?" The chief asked. It was such a strong name for such an innocent boy. Layth, lion in the arabic language, nodded before introducing his frends.

"Yes, and this is Isra(journey)" said Yugi, pointing to Joey. Alim noticed that unlike his name would suggest the boy had shining yellow hair, it was rare to see anyone with such a color of hair but it seemed that his companions had unusual colorings as well. Joey slightly lifted his hand in aknowlegement. "Siraj(torch)" Ryou smiled kindly at Alim, keeping his arm firmly around Joey's waist. Alim took in the childs white hair and dark skin, deciding to him self that the child was of mixed blood. "Izzah(power)"Marik kept an indiffferent look on his face as the old man turned to him. Alim was surprised to see that the youth had light purple eyes and pale yellow hair.

"Such unusual names. Where are your family? Children should not be alone." Said Alim.

"Our parents are dead, old man." Marik snarled. It wasn't a complete lie. Yugi's parents had died in an car accident when he was 3 and Joey's drunk of a father might as well have been dead. Ryou's parents had abandoned him when he had been a baby and Marik's had been killed.

"You four are orphans?" Alim asked, feeling sad at the idea of them having no one to call family.

"We're a family. All four of us." Yugi said, smiling at his friends. Alim gave a slight nod, before turning around.

"Come your friend Isra needs his wound treated." Alim lead them to a tent, amazingly it was still intact. Inside they saw a young girl dressed in a large shawl that covered her so that only her eyes were visiblel.

"This is Shifa, she is knowledge able in the art of healing." With that said Alim walked out of the tent, leaving them alone with the girl. She didn't say anything to them as she patched Joey up. It was not till she was walking out of the tent that she said "Follow me."

Alim watched as Layth and his friends entered and sat down in the tent. The one with the bright yellow hair, Isra, had his upper shoulder bandages with white cloth. They looked worn and tried, deep sorrow filled his heart as he watched the four children slump their shoulders. thiThe poor children must be tired and wiry.

"Layth, you and your companians, must seek audience with the Pharaoh. Maybe he can offer you children a place to stay and food to eat."

"The Pharaoh?" Ryou said, his mind racing through all of the possible out comes of meeting the ruler of Egypt. "Why? We have done fine on our own."

"If someone sees Layth walking around they will mistake him for the Pharaoh, much like I did, and try to do him harm." Alim calmly explained.

"We will think about it." Yugi said, ending the conversation. Alim nodded and motioned to Shifa to bring their guests food and drinks. The night went by slowly and the gang fell to sleep inside of a tent that Alim gave them.

As he watched the children drift off to sleep, Alim told one of his men to ride to the palace and inform the Pharaoh of the arrival of a doubleganger. The rider nodded and speeded off into the desert. Alim felt something tug on his old heart as he watched the children, by the morning's light the Pharaoh's guard would arrive to take them to the palace.

So whatcha think? Good...Bad? Please review or I will set my Yaoi hounds on you. Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys...I am so sorry that it took so long to undate but things happened and yeah so please enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Atem sat in his throne as his advisors drone on and on about some small matter or another. He was about to fall asleep when one of his servants rushed to his side and bowed.  
>"My Pharaoh, there is a rider that wishes for your audience." The servent said, his head down and knees on the floor.<br>"A rider? From whom?" Atem asked  
>"He says that he comes from the tribe Bakari, my Pharaoh."<br>"Bakari? Alim's tribe...Let him pass." Atem waved a dismissive hand. The servent rose and bowed once again before leaving. Atem turned to his advisors. "Send for my High Priest and the generals."  
>Atem wanted them when the rider came incase their was and impending battle ahead. The people of the Gahiji have resently become unrestful. As Atem began to think of all the possible senerios that the rider might bring, the High Priest Seto, a tall man with brown hair and unusual blue eyes, and the generals Bakura and Malik, a man with spiky blonde hair and ghostly lilac eyes, walked in and breifly bowed to their Pharaoh.<br>"My Pharaoh, you called for us?" Seto said as he and the others rose from their bows.  
>"Seto stop with the formalities we are alone in here." Atem laughed. He had known Seto, Bakura, and Malik since he was young. Atem thought of them as brothers.<br>"Atem, whats up?" Bakura asked. His sharp brown eyes and snow white hair made him stand out. Bakura had always been the attention getter.  
>"Why did you want to see us?" said Malik.<br>"There is a messenger here. Sent by our old teacher Alim." Atem waved his hand towards the rider that stood near the main entrance of the throne room. "Speak"  
>"My Pharaoh my village has recently been raided by theives."<br>"Theives? Was anyone hurt or killed?" asked Seto, his face a mask of indifference yet inside he was worried for his teacher.  
>"No, High Priest."<br>"Alright, I will send some guards to get these children and bring them to me." Comanded Atem.  
>The rider nodded and exited the room. The rest of the night Atem and his friends organized a small group of loyal guards before sending them off to get the children.<br>"May Amun-Ra watch over you." Atem said as he watched them leave.

Yugi woke up to the sound of hooves and horses. He drowsingly rose onto his legs, gently shaking Joey's uninjured shoulder.  
>"Joey..wake up. Something's happening." whispered Yugi. Joey opened his eyes and looked over to Yugi, noting that Ryou and Marik were still sleeping nearby.<br>"Wat is it Yug'" Joey's voice raspy because of his dry throat. He ran a hand through his unruly blond hair and sighed when Yugi ignored his question and proceeded to wake up Ryou. Marik complained loudly when Yugi woke him up as well.  
>"You midget, fuck off I'm tired." snapped Marik, his lilac eyes narrowed into a glare.<br>Joey stiffened and snapped out of his morning daze when he heard voices coming closer and closer to the tent that Alim had lent them.  
>"Yug', Ryou, Marik, guys quiet someone's coming." hissed Joey. The four of them qaited in silence as the footsteps became louder and two shadows appeared on the thin clothe of the tent.<br>"Boys, please come out." They heard Alim say and hesitantly exited. Yugi, squinting at the brightness of the day, quietly gasped at the man that stood next to Alim. He looked very similar to a friend of his, Duke. The man had the same long black hair and eerie green eyes  
>"This is a royal guard, Liam. He and two others were sent by the Pharaoh to escort you to the palace." explained Alim.<br>"Wait a second, we have as of yet not agree to anything that you offered yesterday." said Ryou. His white hair resembled that of a mad scientist, mussed and disorderly, because he had just recently woken up.  
>"You do not have a choice. The great Pharaoh wishes to speak to you and so you shall." Liam announced.<br>"No way in fuck are we going with a bunch of pussy wiped bitches to see a damn Pharaoh, who has a complete disregard for other peoples fucking decisions." cursed Marik, glaring at Liam. Marik raise his fist and pulled back his arm for a punch.  
>"Wait, Izzah." called out Yugi<br>"For what? We don't want to go to the Pharaoh." complained Marik but put down his fist anyway.  
>"Remember the riddle." Yugi whispered to him.<br>"Riddle?...OHHH"  
>"We'll go" Yugi addressed to Liam.<br>"Good"

Very few things surprise the great Pharaoh Atem having been raised in the Palace. Last night the news of a doppleganger astonished him, it left him almost speechless. He was practically on pins and needles when the morning came. His old tutor, Alim, was to arrive with the look-a-like any second now.  
>"Seto, why are you here? Should you not be looking over a scroll or something?" said Atem, looking over to his high priest Seto. Seto shrugged his shoulders and kept his sharp blue eyes on the entrance of the throne room.<br>"Well it seems like the whole gang is here." said a deep smooth voice from behind them. Atem and Seto turned to see the kingdoms worst pair of trouble makers, Bakura and Malik.  
>"What are you two doing here?" Atem asked, although he had known the two since they were but children he had yet to become accustomed to the weirdness of them.<br>"We heard of some visitors, so we came to say hello." Bakura smirked, standing next to Atem.  
>"Theif, do you not have a puppy to kick?" Seto snarled. He had never like Bakura or Malik, they were always up to trouble, that he had to clean up afterwards.<br>"Don't you have a corner to brood in?" Malik retorted for Bakura. They were about to start fighting each other when a messenger came in and said that Alim and his guest have arrived.  
>"Let them in." Atem barked. When the messenger left he turned to Seto, Bakura, and Malik. "You three behave." They nodded, knowing better than angering the Pharaoh. Those crimson eyes of his showed the blood lust that Atem had when he lost his temper.<br>The double doors of the room burst open and in came 5 individuals. The first was known to the four royals as Alim, the old man had not changed a bit since they had last seen him two years ago. The other four were quite young about the same age as the four royals. Atem was the first notice the small child-like version of him. The boy had large purple jewels for eyes, they looked straight into his without fear, that were set in a cherub face with rosy cheeks and plump full lips. The little one was slim and short, the clothes he wore seemed to hang off of him and pool at his feet.  
>"Welcome, old friend." Atem addressed his tutor, who bowed his head in greeting.<br>"Yes thank you, my Pharaoh. Last night I sent to you a note that read of these four children behind me." Alim swept his hand towards Yugi "This is your doppleganger, Layth." He pionted to Joey, who had recover a bit from his wounds and stood tall and proud. "The one with bright hair is Isra." Marik glared at the four in front of them as Alim introduced him. "Izzah and Siraj." Alim pointed at Marik then Ryou.  
>Atem stared at Yugi and said "Little one, is it true that you and your friends helped fight of the desert thieves?"<br>Yugi felt a rush of anger go through him when the Pharaoh called him little, even though he was no older than Yugi. "Yes, it is true."  
>Atem raised an eyebrow at the sharp tone Layth used before being distracted by Bakura, who up to now had been staring at the one called Siraj. Bakura seemed to be edging closer and closer to the boy. Atem looked at Siraj and noticed that the boy looked similar to his friend except that Siraj was somehow softer with gentler brown eyes. The poor boy looked frighten and nervous.<br>"Hey! Dude pay attention Yu..I mean Layth is talking to you." Atem turned his attention to the one who spoken. He looked uncannily similar to Malik, this Izzah did. They had the same wild gleam in their lilac eyes. Izzah scowled at the idiot Pharaoh, the guy thought he was hot stuff just because he was the ruler of some land. Mother Fucking Douche.  
>"Peasant, how dare you speak to the Pharaoh in such a disrespectful manner!" Seto hissed, taking his eyes off of the blond man, Isra, that had come with the rest of the group. He had been drawn to the young man like a fly to a flame. He felt like drowning into Isra's kind yet penetrating brown eyes and his hands itched to touch the boy's bright blond hair.<br>"Who ya, callin' a peasant ya pale ass weirdo!" growled Joey, his usual voice deepened and gravely by the anger he felt at the insult that the brunette said to his friend.  
>Marik chuckled at the pissed off look on the blue eyed guy's face. "Yeah, what Jo..Katsuya said."<br>"How dare you. I am the High Priest of the Pharaoh and I demand respect you curs!" said Seto, his eyes darkening in anger. These fools think that they can say such a thing and not be punished? Oh, how he would punish the blond. Seto could see it know, tan skin gleaming with sweat and red swollen lips gasping and moaning for mercy.  
>"Seto, calm yourself. They are new to my kingdom and surely they know not of how to act towards their ruler." Atem calmly said. Atem at least guessed that they were not of his kingdom for the men were wearing unusual clothing and spoken strangely. The one named Yami wore leather and a strange collar around his neck. It gave Atem many ideas and spiked his libido tenfold. The boy looked like some sort of slave, a sex slave. Atem could picture that small body on its knees before him as the boy sucked him off. "You little one why do you appear to be a slave have you escaped from your master or perhaps an auctioneer?"<br>Yugi looked surprised and a bit insulted, not only did the Pharaoh call him little again but now he thought that Yugi was an escaped slave. "No I am not running from anyone." Yugi all but snarled at the man sitting on the throne.  
>"My apologies, I meant no disrespect. Your manner of dressing is unusual and with the leather collar around your slender neck I assumed that your were a slave, maybe a very expensive sex slave." Atem said, smiling. Everyone, including Atem's friends, looked at him like he had gone insane. Never in all the time that they had know Atem did Malik, Seto, nor Bakura have ever seen him show any kind of interest in someone.<br>"Did you just come on to me?" questioned Yugi, his purple eyes widening as Atem rose from his throne, like a panther readying itself for the hunt, and sauntered towards him. Joey and Marik subconsciously moved closer Yugi, until they were at arms length. Ryou eyed the Pharaoh as he got neare not liking the lust in Atem's eyes.  
>"No, but I would like to." Atem said as he stopped to stand in front of Yugi. Yugi started to take a step back when Atem raised his hand and snapped his fingers. A three guards appeared at the door and bowed.<br>"Yes, my Pharaoh." one of the said.  
>"Take these children to the dungeon." Atem ordered. He ran his finger down Yugi's soft cheek and leaned in. "I will come and get you soon, little Layth."<br>Joey flinched as one of the guards grabbed his injured arm. Marik punched the guard and got knocked on the head by one of the other guards hit him. Ryou immediately jumped onto the back of the guard that was assaulting Joey, while Yugi swiped the fallen guard's sword from its scabbard and pointed it to a random guard's throat. Atem raised an eyebrow to the little show.  
>"O.K. Listen you hentai Pharaoh. I do not know what the heck you want but if you don't let us leave this palace in one piece then I will not hesitate to kill anyone who dares try to stop us." Yugi stared directly into the Pharaoh's crimson eyes. Yugi gulped and tried to push down the feeling of fear. He had never threatened anyone, but desperate times call for desperate measures. The guard leaned back from the point of the sword but Ryou, gentle Ryou, held him in place although he was an inch or two shorter. Marik gave a moan as he stood up, his hand on his head. They all knew that the only way they would survive in this Egypt was to risk everything and to leave all fears and doubts behind in their time.<br>Atem chuckled "My aren't you a feisty one? I have no intention of letting you go but your friends are welcomed to leave."  
>Joey let out a loud growl and looked ready to attack. His brown eyes seemed to darken into an almost black. His blond hair resembled the fur of a really ticked off cat, spiking up and frizzling. "There's now way I'd leave without Yu-Layth!"<br>"Atem, I want the mutt." Seto whispered into the Pharaoh's ear.

I know it it isn't long but at least its something. Please don't hate me! And review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys...I am so sorry that it took so long to undate but things happened and yeah so please enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Never mind, none of you shall leave." Atem said, it was not an everyday thing that his asexual friend took interest in someone.  
>"What? But you just said that they could leave." exclaimed Yugi. He could not believe that the supposedly honorable and revered Pharaoh that Liam had told him about, as they rode to the palace, was actually a lying pervert. Yugi continued to stare warningly into Atem's crimson eyes as the Pharaoh smiled superiorly at him.<br>"I changed my mind, little one. It seems that my Priest and my Generals have each taken an interest in one of your companions."  
>"You fucking lying shit-for-brains Pharaoh can just tell your damn creepy friends that they can just fuck themselves cause no one else will!" roared Marik, pissed off not only because of his headache but also because he could practically feel the one with light blond hair undress him with his eyes.<br>"That's bloody right. Them erectile dysfunctional mates of yours can't probably not even get it up!" agreed Ryou, his brown eyes sharpened and glinted with indignation.  
>"What do you mean? We are not slaves or whores so go shake your tinkers someplace else and let us leave or I swear that I'll stab this guy." said Yugi, pressing the blade of his sword closer to the guards skin. A thin trail of blood leaked out of the small cut that was made by the action. Yugi felt his stomach turn at the sight, he had never even thought of hurting someone before and yet here he was standing with a sword to a man's throat.<br>"Sorry." Yugi couldn't help but whisper quietly at his captive.  
>"I'll make you a deal." negotiated Yami, he really did not want to call in more guards. "If you and your friends stay, I give you my word that I nor my friends will cause harm to any of you."<br>Malik and Bakura were quick to agree to follow through with the promise while Seto seemed more reluctant. He did not want to lie to his puppy, not when they had just met.  
>"How do we know that you horn balls won't jump on one of us like a vulture on a carcass." asked Marik, he had a nagging feeling about this so called deal. He doubted that the Pharaoh would leave Yugi alone so easily. Not if the lust in his red eyes were anything to go by. There had to be some sort of a catch.<br>"A Pharaoh's word is like an iron bar, it can never be broken." Atem said, all the while thinking 'but it can be bended.' Atem chuckled quietly as they nodded, agreeing to a temporary understanding.

Bakura could have sworn that his heart doubled its pace when Siraj turned his brown eyes to him. The small group of foreigners stayed close together as they were lead to where they would spend the night. No one of them had uttered a word since they had left the throne room. All they did was look around with fascination and wonder at the beauty of the palace. Every now and then one would meet the eyes of another and a secret understanding passed through them. It was unsettling to Bakura, he wished that Siraj and himself would have such a connection one day.  
>Neither Bakura nor Malik knew how they could have become so attached, so quickly to strangers that not only openly insulted them but seemed to hate the very air that Bakura and Malik breathed. The two generals had never before come across someone who did not immediately want to bed down with them. Heck, Bakura had had more playmates to warm his bed then the very Pharaoh himself. And Malik, although he did not have as much experience as his friend, had been confident that his looks should have allowed him to charm the sharp tongued Izzah, yet it was not so. Maybe he should try something other than smoldering eyes and suggestive gestures.<br>"So did it hurt?" asked Malik out of no where. His lilac eyes on Izzah, who looked at him with a hint of confusion and a huge batch of agitation.  
>"Did what hurt?" responded Marik, his voice dry and filled with the silent order of 'Shut the Hell Up'.<br>"When you fell from heaven." Malik smiled flirtingly.  
>"Are you fucking high! Do I look like a damn angel!" Marik stared at him, he could not believe what he had just heard. That had to be the lamest pick up line in the world.<br>"Only on the outside, but inside your such a bad boy...What me to punish you?" Scratch that, that was the lamest pick up line in the world.  
>"Fuck no. Stay the fuck away from me, bitch!" yelled Marik, backing away from Malik and closer to Ryou.<br>"I'll make you my bitch. Don't worry I'll treat you right." said Marik, stalking towards the two boys. He ignored Isra and Layth, who looked on with a mixture of humor and horror on their faces.  
>"S-Stay back. Umm..Izzah doesn't want you, s-so stay b-back you wanker!" stuttered Ryou, his brown eyes wide and tears starting to collect at the corners. This both aroused and made Bakura angry at Malik for scaring his future wife. Bakura smirked as he looked at Ryou, 'Yes, this little doe eyed boy will make a wonderful wife. He has already proven to be strong willed and loyal.'<br>"Malik, cut it out you can play with your new toy later." said Bakura, waving a carefree hand at Mailk, who stopped in mid prowl to look at him.  
>"You know your right, it would not do if any but me saw him in such a delicious state." Malik lazily drawled.<br>Marik and Ryou stared at the two friends as they stared back at the with hunger and something else in their eyes. Ryou could not help but let out a small whimper and edging closer to Marik, putting his body slightly behind that if the sandy haired teen. Unlike his brown eyed friend Marik let out a growl and his body went rigid with anger.  
>"You sick fucks. I'm no toy!" proclaimed Marik, pointing his finger at the two smirking generals.<br>"Of course, sweetheart. Now these are your rooms." Malik said, dismissively before leading the group down a small hallway that had four doors on each side. Each door had an elaborate design. "The ones on the left are empty. You may chose who gets which."  
>"I think that we should all stay in one room, rather than split up." said Yugi, eyeing the doors.<br>"Layth's right, guys. It'll be safer if we stick together." agreed Joey, making sure to us Yugi's fake name.  
>"No, you each must stay in one room." Malik ordered, it simply will not do if his Izzah was not alone when Malik wanted to bed him.<br>"Why?" asked Ryou, pouting with his eyes looking at Malik. Bakura felt a sliver of jealousy at the fact that his Siraj was looking at Malik with those big brown eyes and that adorable pout.  
>"Because you are to each have your own, so that none of the palace servants will spread rumors about how the Pharaoh is inhospitable." Malik lied, he actually just wanted to be able to sneak into his Izzah's room and have his wicked way with the lilac eyed boy.<br>"Fine, I'll take this one." Ryou sighed, pointing to the first door.  
>"This one's mine." Marik said, standing in front of a door with golden vines painted on it.<br>"Me and Yu..Layth'll take tha other two." mumbled Joey.  
>"Very well. Settle in and rest. A servant will come to tell you when it is time to eat." said Marik before turning and walking into the room that was in front of where Izzah. "I shall see you soon, Izzah."<br>Bakura walked away with only a glance at the young Siraj. The four friends stood there for a few second before they each went into their rooms, giving each other reassuring looks before closing the doors.

Please review! Thank You!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything! except the ocs and a laptop.

I really do not own anything...

I Hope you like this chapter! REVEIW!

Joey couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on, call him crazy but his street smarts were going wild. It wasn't that his room was odd or uncomfortable, in fact it was one of the nicest places he had ever stayed at, including the time that they stayed at a renovated castle when Yugi's Grandfather took them to England. Finally, after trying and failing to lay on the bed and take a short nap, Joey heaved himself up. Brown eyes traced every shadow, shifted over every tapestry and hanging veils. Nothing seemed out of place. 'I'm goin' nuts!' thought Joey to himself. He ran an exhausted hand through his blond hair, freezing when his ears detected the faint sound of footsteps.

Atem walked down the hall to his bed chambers after a long day of work. His face calm but inside he was bursting in anticipation. Atem stopped in front of the door that separated his love from him, the torch that hung on the wall was lit and it cast an orange glow; giving ruby eyes an unearthly red hue, they looked like a those of an incubus. Lust and want swam in those eyes, the thoughts that flooded into Atem's head were vivid and tempting.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Atem stiffened and turned, there behind him stood one of the young men that had come with Layth. The blond that Seto has taken an interest in, what was his name again? Isa? Ira? Isra? Isra! That is his name, Isra.

"I was just about to call on Layth and the rest so they can attend dinner." lied Atem, his face calm and voice steady.

"Really, den ya wouldn't mind tha I tell dem." Joey said. He didn't trust the Pharaoh, or the priest, or the generals, or cats, or Channing Tatum(that man is just too good to be true!). Let's just say that he isn't the trusting sort.

"Of course though I think I saw Malik sneek into your sandy haired friend's chambers, I would wait for some time afore telling them about supper."

Joey knew it! He knew that something was going on, and it was that damn Marik look alike. He quickly ran to Marik's door and started to knock frantically. The blond heaved a sigh of relief when Marik answered.

"What hell do you want!" roared Marik, "I am trying to sleep, dumb shit!"

"Don' call me dumb shit, cock sucker!" Joey yelled back, angrily.

"At least I'm not a pussy licker!"

"At least I've had pussy before, you gay tranny!" a tense silence follwed Joey's last comment, before it was broken. "so, you okay then?"

"Yeah, why?" Marik asked, raising an eyebrow at Joey.

"The midget said one of the pervs snuck into your room."

"Yugi said that?"

"Naw, the other midget," Joey pretended to hold a staff, he lifted his head, and narrowed his eyes at Marik. "The Mighty Pharaoh!"

"Hahaha," Marik laughed, "My room's clean and besides didn't his Royal Shortness take an interest in our Yugi? Maybe he lied so that he could sneak into his room."

"Oh, man!" Joey gasped, and darted to Yugi's room. He slammed the door open, surprising Atem, who wasnleaning over the sleeping Yugi. Yugi opened a groggy eye and screamed when he saw the pharaoh's face close to his own.

"AAHHH!" Yugi scrambled to get away, nearly hurting himself when his foot got caught on one of the blankets. Purple eyes looked accusingly at the amused Atem. "What in the world are you doing here!"

"This is my palace, I may go where ever I please." Atem said, smirking when Layth's adorable face darkened with anger. With a laugh, the pharaoh left. Leaving Yugi and his friends to their yells and curses. It wasn't until he was safe in his own chambers, that Atem sighed. Closing his eyes, he young pharaoh could still see Layth's sleeping face, those petal like li[s slightly opened and begging to be kissed. If only Isra and the other boy hadn't come barging in, Atem would have his love in his arms. Atem's head snapped up in glee, he had just gotten a thought, a wonder plan!

"Wait for me, my little light. Next time we shall have our moment." Atem smirked.


End file.
